A Vampires Mark
by Tantalizing Kunoichi
Summary: Sakura Haruno had a normal life filled with love, and friends, and a wonderful family. That all changed when she ran into the power Vampire lord who has fallen for her. He will stop at nothing to have her. Little did he know, others have their eye on her as well. Who will have her? And just how many of her friends and family have to die before it all ends?Crime/Romance/Supernatural
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

1987, Down Town New York.

"Run Anne!" Shouted a young woman, fear evident in her voice.

"Wait up Crystie! I can't run as fast as you!" Anne stated, out of breathe. Suddenly there was a crashing sound not far from behind them. Anne and Crystie both shrieked in terror.

"Hurry Anne. They're coming!" Crystie urged, reaching her hand out toward Anne. Just as Anne was about to grab her hand a pair of arms suddenly shot out from the darkness and wrapped around her waist, pulling her back. Anne Screamed in terror, as Crystie darted away screaming.

In Crystie's mind, they were going to die...There was nothing they could do to get away. She saw the look in Anne's eyes as she was pulled into the darkness. It frightened her to death. She didn't want that to happen to her. Just as she turned a corner she heard a sickening crunch just as Anne's screaming had stopped.

Tears came rushing to her eyes as she realized what the outcome of this situation will be. How could this happen to them? To her? She was so lost in thought that she failed to hear footsteps approaching fast. She was snatched up from behind and roughly pulled to a hard chest. A scream was building up in her throat but a hand was soon clamped down on her mouth. A dark, eerie chuckle came from behind her.

"Now, now my dear." It started, "You don't want to end up like your friend back there now do you?" He warned. The man just chuckled again, pressing his lips against her throat he whispered, "The chase was interesting my dear. But now I'm afraid to announce that, you have stirred quite a hunger in us...and for that, you owe tribute." With that said he tore into her neck, slowly draining her of her blood. Crystie's eyes darkened, her cry lost as her life slowly faded away. Before the darkness totally consumed her, she saw others approaching, with that same look of hunger in their menacingly glowing eyes.

* * *

I know It's been too long, But I am slowly actually working on this. It's slow but hey, Its progress no? I have 4 pages of the first chapter so far. Not ready yet but it is coming a long. as well as my other stories.


	2. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At a small coffee house down main street, a pink haired young woman sat at a small wrought iron Bistro table set. Her thick locks cascaded down her back in soft waves. She wore a sage green long flowing skirt and a white village shirt. Her small petite feet encased in white braided sandals. She held the New York Times in her slender hand, her viridian eyes scanning its topics. On the table she had her small, cream colored hobo bag, and next to it, a Caffe' Freddo. Setting the, now folded, paper down on the table she reached out and grasped her glass and sipped at her drink. She looked around the busy street, all the different types of people walking and bustling around trying to get to their destinations.

The soft chimes of her cell phone ringing brought her attention back towards her bag. She set down her drink and grabbed the cream bag and grabbed her phone from the side pocket sewn into the inside. Its large screen showing the picture of a blue haired girl with pale, almost blind eyes. She blossom haired girl smiled and slid the unlock button on the screen and answered her phone.

"Hinata! How are you?" she answered brightly, flashing a warm smile that some passer-byes looked her way.

"Sakura, Ino has been looking for you! She has been screeching nonstop about how you bailed on shopping. Although… I probably would have too…" Hinata whispered the last part. In the background noise of the phone sakura could hear a rather loud girl and grimaced before laughing.

"Don't worry Hinata! I'll be there soon. I'm about to leave now-" she yanked the phone from her ear at the sound of loud screeching from the other end.

"SAKURA! GET YOUR ASS HERE!" a female yelled, she was so loud that even random strangers walking by sakura's table were startled by it. Sakura smiled sheepishly at them before turning her attention back to the phone.

"Ino, I'm leaving now. Where are you again?" She asked as she stood up, grabbing her bag and leaving the paper and her drink at the table and she placed 2 dollars under the glass as the waiter came by.

"I'm at the mall Sakura, duh. Now get your butt here!" she yelled the last bit in the phone. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek.

"Okay Ino, I'm coming." She hung up her phone and dropped it in her bag. Digging in her bag she pulled out a keychain with several keys. Grasping the black handle of the car key she walked to the dark silver Nissan Sentra. Looking both to her left and right of the busy street she hurriedly walked to the drivers side and unlocked the door and got in. she had just shut the door in time to avoid having it ripped off by a large truck zooming by. She leaned back against her seat, pulled her seat belt on and placed the keys in the ignition. She pulled out an ipod touch from her bag and plugged in a cord from her stereo. Then went through her playlists and selected the Favorite Mix 1, pressing play and setting it down so she could pulled out from the curb, the music of Evacuate the Dance Floor started playing from the speakers of the car. She had a few blocks to get through to get to the mall.

"Hinata. How does this look?" Ino asked as she opened the changing room door. She had on a tight purple strapless dress that ended mid thighs. She also had on a pair of two inch strappy heels that went well with the dress. Her long blonde hair was pulled in a high ponytail and her bangs over sky blue eyes. She looked over to Hinata but her eyes immediately went to a large dark haired male. She saw him slow down a bit to take in her appearance, his eyes looking her up and down. When he looked back up at her face she smiled and winked at him. He grinned a toothy grin but it was quickly gone as a woman walked up behind him and slapped the back of his head and glare at Ino. Ino smirked at her before the woman lead the man away.

Hinata, who saw the whole thing, just sighed and shook her head before looking back at ino. "Well, I guess that answers your question, no?" she said with a smile. Ino just laughed and turned back into the changing room.

Sakura pulled into a parking spot at the front of the mall. After getting out and locking her car, she shouldered her bag and walked to the automatic sliding doors, mindful of the gum that was stuck on the ground. As the doors slid open she looked up at the different stories. Wondering just which one Ino dragged poor Hinata into. Walking towards the elevator she decided to try Ino's favorite store and pressed the button for the 3rd floor. She leaned against the wall of the glass elevator, watching down at the people mingling down below.

'_God I hate coming here some times… Too many damned people..'_ she grumbled in her head. At the sound of the elevators DING, signaling her that she has arrived to the 3rd floor. She quickly walked out as soon as the doors opened and walked into a hard chest. She braced herself for the hard ground but found she had a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her from falling to the floor. Sakura quickly got up away from the stranger as she bowed repeatedly and apologized as she walked around him and headed off to the Diva store just ahead.

The stranger turned his head to follow after her, his crimson hair shaggy as it covered his eyes a bit. His dark cinimon eyes followed her form all the way into the store. _'hmmm… Curious… ' _ he thugh as his cinnamon eyes flashed a deep red before returning to their normal color as he inhaled her scent. Once she was all the way in the store and was no longer in sight, he turned back around and took a step to the elevator. He heard the soft scuff as his foot kicked something on the floor. Looking down he saw it was a student I.D. card for one of the local colleges. His face formed a smirk as he read the name and studied the face.

* * *

I know it is short! Do not kill me Its just I had a hard time writing this. I have such big ideas for when the story REALLY gets into it that I cannot seem to think right for the beginning of this at the moment I have been thinking for over a move of how to write the next scene and transition it in so I just decided to just post what I had for now. It's better than nothing though, Right?


End file.
